when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles McBride Jr.
"Yikes! It's Charles McBride, a somewhat doppelganger of Clyde McBride! He must be a populist and despot to all of what's left to the Mexican state of Quintana Roo! Oh, that's such a darn disaster!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Charles Clyde McBride Jr. is one of the deuteragonists of The Luxurious Loud House. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, and an advisor to the Halach Uinik of the UCRD, Richard Loud III, and also, in combat, he is a commander to the 510th Battalion Fuerza Chacal (meaning "jackal force" in Spanish) under his nickname as "El Puño Dorado" (meaning "The golden punch" in Spanish). Because of his high combat experience, he is also a generalissimo to him as well. Biography Charles Jr. is the only child of Charles and Kate McBride and Richard Loud's best friend. Charles lives in a much more fancier mansion. He is the second cousin of Lincoln Loud's best friend, Clyde McBride, who serves as the Supreme Commander of the French Republic. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, like Charles and Kate, he looks forward to find adoptive parents. Personality Charles is nerdy but not awkward at all. Like Richard, Charles has a passion for sports, comic books, video games, and science fiction movies. Charles is rather very rich like Richard and his family and not like his second cousin Clyde at all, and is revealed to have parents who are multi-millionaires, his father, Charles McBride, being the Executive Vice President of Loud Industries, while in this series, he is the Minister of International Trade of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. Charles has a disdain for Blarney, regarding it as just for little children and babies, and in the story, part of the Grand Alliance propaganda. Despite this, he is very tolerant of Blarney fans, especially his second cousin. Appearance Charles is an African-American boy. He wears circular glasses with thick black rims and blue tinted lenses like his second cousin does, and has black hair styled in an afro hairstyle. He is normally seen wearing a black suit with a yellow tie and black and white tennis shoes. When he plays association football (soccer), he wears a yellow and white shirt, black track pants, and blue cleats. In this story, he would keep his black suit, yellow tie and black-and-white tennis shoes, but he would also wear a military peaked cap with the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship's coat of arms, meaning that he's officially a general also. Category:Advisors Category:Africans Category:Anglicans Category:Animated Characters Category:Best Friends Category:Black Bead-Eyed Category:Black-Haired Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Comic Book Readers Category:Commanders Category:Cousins Category:Diplomats Category:Disdained Characters Category:Episcopalianists Category:Fancy Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Football Players Category:Generals Category:Generalissimos Category:Glasses-Wearers Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Ministers Category:Nerdy Characters Category:Protestants Category:Sci-Fi Fans Category:Sports Fans Category:Survivors Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Tolerant Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Department of Foreign Affairs Members Category:Video Game Players Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters